Inbetween
by MermaidAyma
Summary: This picks up directly after Lodestar, book 5. So, SPOILER ALERT, i will not be filtering any spoilers from Lodestar, so if you have not read Lodestar yet, don't read this! Also, i forgot to add an A/N, but the first "chapter" is the preface.
1. Preface

In.

Out.

Breath.

 _Amy_. Amy was standing right before her eyes. The gibber gabber of her sisters thoughts filled her head, but she pushed them away. "A-Amy?" Sophie breathed.

"No...my name is Natilie, or.." Amy's eyebrows drew together in sheer confusion. "Sophie, whats happening? Who were those people?" Amy said as she walked toward Sophie.

"Shh..." Sophie said as she grabbed her sister into a hug. Sophie stroked her sisters hair, silent tears of shock running down her face. Amy stepped back from Sophie

"I-I don't understand, where have you been Sophie?" Amy asked, sounding so confused.

"I have a lot to tell you" Sophie replied.


	2. Chapter 1

"An Elf" Amy repeated.

"Yes" Sophie confirmed, watching her sister scrunch up her eyebrows.

"But, how did we not know? When did you fi-" She sucked in a breath "I remember... You left us!" she sounded so hurt, and Sophie's heart clenched up with regret.

"You need to understand! I was not where I belonged, Amy. After Fitz told me about his- about _my_ world, I couldn't stay here with you, and I am so-" Sophie felt the emotion bubble out of her, into her voice and out of her eyes "so sorry! They needed me, Amy."

Amy's lower lip quivered " _I_ needed you , Sophie"

Sophie glanced over at Fitz and Keefe, who were standing by the front door. They had decided it was best for Grizel and Sandor to wait outside with Alden for now, as to not make Amy feel anymore overwhelmed. Sophie glanced around the small living room, adorned with a La-z-boy, a TV, and a couch, the latter of which they were sitting on, a blanket wrapped around Amy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Amy... but there are other reasons I couldn't stay"

"Like what? What could possibly take you from your _family,_ Sophie?"

"Look, Amy. Elves, we-" Sophie sighed. This was the moment she had been dreading "we have abilities"

"Like... powers?" Amy pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Yes, like powers." Sophie nodded

"So your saying you have powers?"

"Yes"

Amy hesitated for a moment, then said "What are they?"

"Telepathy" Amy's eyes grew wide

"Teleportation, Enhancing, Infliction, and she is a Polygot!" Keefe added from the other side of the room, counting them off on his fingers.

"Keefe!" Sophie snapped "You were eavesdropping?"

"Kinda hard not to..." Fitz muttered

"Wait, wait... Most of those words made no sense to me, but you can _teleport_ " Amy squeaked "And what language are they speaking?"

"Oh" Thanks to her polygot abilities, she had forgotten that Keefe did not speak English. "Its called the Enlightened Language, it's what elf's along with goblins, gnomes, ogres, dwarves, and trolls speak"

"Gobli..." she was staring at the door, which had popped open and a bald green head was sticking through.

"Sophie, time to go" Sandor said

Sophie could sense the urgency in his voice. "Amy, look at me" Amy jumped out of her shock and looked at Sophie "We need to leave. That is Sandor. He is a friend, okay?" Amy nodded distractedly.

"Is there anything you want to bring?"

Amy shot out of her seat "Bosco!" She hurried over to the kitchen, grabbed a dog leash off a hook on the wall, and opened the back door. An overly energetic dog bounded into the room, jumping up on Amy. Amy swiftly clipped the dog leash onto Bosco's collar. "I'll go upstairs and get some cloths, Sophie, could you get some of Bosco's food? It is in the pantry" She pointed at some double doors on the far wall and ran up the stairs, with dog in tow.

Sophie went over to the pantry and opened up the door, she grabbed a grocerie bag and filled it with the dog food, tying it closed. She found a food bowl by the back door, and figured she would grab that as well. She looked around the empty kitchen, and she could imagine her mother standing there by the stove, cooking up one of her go to meals for a busy night.

 _"You okay?"_ Fitz transmitted.

 _"No"_ Sophie transmitted back.

She felt a hand on her forearm, so she turned around to face Fitz. "It'll be okay." he whispered. Sophie nodded.

"I know... but i'm still scared" And with that Fitz gave her a hug, and she breathed in his familiar scent.

"Hate to interrupt" Keefe said "But we gotta go" he said as Amy thudded down the stairs with a backpack on her back and a blanket in her hand. Sophie recognized it. It is her blue baby blanket, because their dad had not-so-secretly wanted a boy, so he bought it while their mom was still pregnant, thinking it might convince the baby to be a boy, but at long last, it did not work.

Sophie herded them all outside and closed the door. "Alden! Where should we go?"

Alden pondered for a moment "I don't think we should go to Havenfeild, the gnomes have not completed their extra security measures yet. Are you good with going to Everglen?"

There was a unanimous "Yes" from the crowd, so Alden pulled out a leaping crystal.

"Amy, this is going to feel weird, but you just need to hold onto me, okay?"

"Ok" Amy said, picking Bosco up and holding him on her hip, like you would with a toddler. Amy held out her hand, and Sophie grabbed it tight, and with Keefe on her other side and Fitz holding her shoulder, they all stepped into the light.

A/N

Phew. That was fun to write!

Shout out to KOTLC 1 Fan for the review, fav and follow! Thank you so so much! You should totally check out her story called Double Trouble, its awesome!

Please fav and folly if you would like another chapter! (but lets face it, i'mma write another chapter if you like it or not :p )


End file.
